Gevangen Wolf
by tattyteddymel
Summary: Hoe een weerwolf het leven van een jonge vrouw zomaar overhoop kan gooien. niet geïnspireerd op Twilight, ik had deze al geschreven voor ik Twilight had gelezen.


Gevangen Wolf ....

Hij had honger, veel honger. Hij besloot om op zoek te gaan naar een prooi, maakte niet uit wat voor één. Het liefst at hij konijnen en andere bosdiertjes zodat hij geen mens moest vermoorden, maar omdat het zo koud was waren er nog weinig dieren te vinden. Na een lange tijd zoeken had hij nog niets gevonden, hij gaf het op en ging terug naar zijn schuilplaats om te wachten tot de volgende dag aanbrak. Hij had nog altijd honger.

Alyssa haar werk zat er bijna op voor vandaag. Ze was blij dat ze maar een halve dag moest werken. Ze voelde haar gsm trillen in haar zak. Ze pakte hem en ze las het berichtje dat ze van haar vriendin Hope had gekregen.

"Kom je seffens naar het hoorntje? Zit hier al met enkele vrienden. grtz x" stond er in. Het Hoorntje was hun stamcafé.

"Nu al aan het feesten, t'is nog ma middag, schandalig " stuurde ze terug. Ze moest lachen, Hope haar party-time begon altijd vrijdagmiddag.

"Feesten nog ni hé, dat is voor straks, ben me nu al aan het voorbereiden. Kom je nu?" kwam er al snel terug.

"Jaja, binnen een uurtje ben ik er. Tot strax x" antwoordde ze. Ze deed nog de laatste dingen die ze moest doen en dan kon ze vertrekken. Een kwartier later vertrok Alyssa, ze ging nog eerst snel langst thuis om zich te douchen en zich om te kleden. Straks had ze daar geen tijd meer voor. Een uurtje later kwam Alyssa aan het café aan. Ze stapte er binnen en zocht Hope. Die zat aan een tafel en zag Alyssa binnenkomen. Ze zwaaide naar haar en Alyssa liep op de tafel af.

"Ah, ben je er eindelijk geraakt? Dat duurde nogal!" begroette Hope haar.

"Ook een goeiedag hé!" ze gaf Hope een kus op haar wang. "Ik ben eerst langst thuis geweest om te douchen enzo." zei ze.

"Ah, dan is het goed. Ga zitten. Hé kijk, er komt schoon volk binnen." zei Hope tegen haar. Alyssa draaide zich om en zag nog juist de jongen binnenkomen die Hope bedoelde.

"Hé Ally, doe eens teken dat hij wel bij ons mag komen zitten" zei Hope en ze porde Alyssa in haar zij.

"Zeg doe dat eens zelf, en ik denk niet dat hij dat wilt, hij heeft al een plaatsje gevonden aan de bar." antwoordde Alyssa. Ze ging zitten en pakte de kaart.

Hij liep door de straten en kwam bij een cafeetje aan. Hij ging binnen en keek vluchtig rond. Hij zag twee meisjes lachen en zijn richting uitkijken. Hij ging snel aan de bar zitten en bestelde iets om te drinken. Van waar hij zat kon hij de twee meisjes ongezien in het oog houden.

Alyssa en Hope hadden veel plezier. Er waren nog wat vrienden van hen gekomen en ze hadden allemaal iets besteld om te eten. Alyssa was de onbekende jongen bijna vergeten toen Hope iets zei.

"Hé die mooie jongen zit hier ook nog altijd en volgens mij houdt hij jou in het oog." brulde ze tegen Alyssa. Die kreeg een kleur op haar wangen, haar vriendin sprak nu niet bepaald stil, waarschijnlijk had het hele café, de mooie jongen inclusief haar gehoord.

"Ach je ziet ze vliegen, die kijkt niet naar mij." antwoordde ze. Hun eten werd gebracht en er werd even niets meer over de jongen gezegd.

Hij zat nog altijd aan de bar maar hij wist dat hij al snel moest vertrekken, het zou niet lang meer duren voor het donker werd en hij moest voor het donker in zijn schuilplaats zijn. Hij betaalde voor zijn drankjes en na een laatste blik op de meisjes te hebben geworpen vertrok hij.

"Ally, die mooie jongen kijkt weer naar je, ik denk dat hij vertrekt. Zwaai eens naar hem." zei Hope tegen Alyssa. Alyssa rolde met haar ogen, Hope wilde haar altijd maar koppelen aan elke mooie jongen die ze tegenkwamen. Meestal kon ze er wel om lachen, maar soms leek het wel alsof ze hopeloos was en dat vond ze niet zo leuk. Na een leuke avond vertrok Alyssa naar huis onwetende dat ze gevolgd werd.

Zijn verlangen om haar te zien groeide elke dag. Hij was haar meermaals stiekem gevolgd, soms in zijn menselijke gedaante, soms in het wezen waarin hij 's nachts veranderde. Dat laatste probeerde hij te vermijden of deed hij alleen als hij voldoende voedsel had gevonden. Dat was in deze tijd moeilijk door de koude. Hij had haar nog niet durven aanspreken. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen tegen haar, hij wist dat het nooit iets zou kunnen worden tussen hen omwille van wat hij was.

Enkele weken later zaten de meisjes terug in hun stamcafé. Het was de verjaardag van Hope en dat moest gevierd worden natuurlijk. Alyssa had voor een leuke verassing gezorgd, die verassing zou rond middernacht komen. Iedereen was druk aan het feesten en plezier aan het maken. Om middernacht greep Alyssa de microfoon en ze kondigde de verassing aan.

"Hope, zet je op een stoel, hier komt je verassing." zei ze door de microfoon. Er werd een grote namaaktaart binnengereden en toen die voor Hope stond sprong er een stripper verkleed als brandweerman uit. Hope gilde het uit. De stripper begon te dansen en ging voor Hope staan. Hij zwierde zijn jas uit en zijn gespierde bovenlichaam kwam bloot te liggen. Hij ging voor Hope staan en ze raakte zijn gespierde armen eens aan. Ze stak haar duim op naar Alyssa. Die moest lachen. Na een half uurtje was de stripper uitgestript, Hope kneep nog eens in zijn billen voor hij verdween.

"Waw, dat was super, bedankt Ally, ik heb mij rot geamuseerd." zei Hope tegen haar vriendin.

"Graag gedaan, ik wist wel dat je het leuk zou vinden." antwoordde die.

Na nog even te hebben gedanst zocht Alyssa Hope om afscheid te nemen. Ze wilde naar huis gaan, ze was moe en ze moest nog een heel stuk stappen. Ze moest alleen een stukje door het bos en dat vond ze wel eng, ook al was het een rustige buurt hier. Meestal pakte ze de gewone weg maar vandaag wou ze snel thuis zijn. Ze vertrok en sloeg al snel de doodlopende straat in die op het bos uitkwam. Ze nam haar zaklamp die ze altijd bij had en scheen op het pad voor haar zodat ze over niets struikelde.

Hij was op jacht naar voedsel maar er was weer weinig te vinden. Zijn honger dreef hem dichter naar de rand van het bos, soms vond hij iets eetbaar in de vuilbakken van de mensen, maar ze gooiden steeds minder eetbare dingen weg. Opeens hoorde hij gekraak. Hij wierp zijn hoofd in de lucht en snoof diep. Een bekende geur drong zijn neus binnen. Zijn gedachten gingen razendsnel. Hij had nog altijd honger en ergens daar buiten liep een lekker hapje rond.

Hij begon zo stil mogelijk in de richting van het geluid te sluipen. Hij kon haar bijna zien toen hij op een takje trapte dat natuurlijk kraakte. Hij bleef muisstil staan.

Alyssa was al diep in het bos toen ze gekraak hoorde. Tenminste, dat dacht ze, ze bleef staan en luisterde aandachtig. Ze scheen door de bomen met haar zaklamp. Na enkele seconden besloot ze dat het haar verbeelding was die op hol sloeg en ze ging verder. Ze versnelde haar pas en verwenste zichzelf dat ze deze weg had genomen. Ineens klonk er een heleboel gekraak en weerklonk er luid gegrom door de nacht. Een wolfachtige verschijning sprong bovenop haar en sleurde haar mee. Alyssa gilde.

Hij ontspande zich toen hij zag dat ze verder liep. Hij sloop zachtjes verder. Er woedde een hevige strijd binnen in hem. Zijn honger was nog nooit zo erg geweest maar ze rook zo lekker. Ineens nam hij een besluit, hij versnelde zijn pas en sprong lenig van tussen de bomen en sprong boven op haar. Hij sleurde haar mee tussen de bomen maar ze verzette zich.

Alyssa vocht als een bezetene om uit de greep van de wolf te raken. Ze sloeg met haar zaklamp waar ze hem maar raken kon. Dat miste zijn effect niet want zijn greep verslapte. Alyssa rukte zich los en begon te lopen, ze zag geen steek en ze zag niet dat ze naar een afgrond liep. Ze hoorde dat ze achtervolgd werd. Ze keek even om en zag de wolf weer op haar afspringen. Ze draaide zich snel weer om maar struikelde over een tak en gleed naar de afgrond.

Hij jankte even toen ze met haar zaklamp op zijn oog sloeg, zijn greep werd iets losser en daar maakte ze gebruik van, ze rukte zich los en begon te lopen. Maar hij zag veel beter in het donker dan wie dan ook. Hij liep achter haar en maakte een sprong. Juist op het moment dat hij op haar zou springen struikelde ze en gleed ze naar de afgrond. Daardoor sprong hij over haar en in haar paniek greep ze hem vast waardoor ze allebei de afgrond in rolden. Hij herstelde zich snel toen ze beneden waren aangekomen. Hij sprong terug boven op haar en wou haar bijten toen hij in haar ogen keek.

Na de pijnlijke afdaling was Alyssa even versuft, ze had overal pijn. Toen ze wou rechtkomen werd ze terug tegen de grond gesmakt. Ze zag gevaarlijk grote tanden op haar afkomen. Ze keek de wolf smekend in zijn ogen. Toen viel ze bewusteloos van de angst.

Hij kon haar niet bijten, niet het meisje waar hij zielsveel van hield. Hij hapte naast haar en rolde van haar af. Maar hij kon haar niet laten gaan, dan zou zijn bestaan in het gedrang komen. Hij tilde haar op en bracht haar naar zijn schuilplaats. Daar legde hij haar neer op zijn bed en ging naast haar zitten. Na een tijdje kon hij zich ook niet meer wakker houden en viel hij in slaap.

Hij werd de volgende ochtend wakker in zijn normale gedaante. Hij keek naar de plaats waar hij haar had gelegd en zag tot zijn geruststelling dat ze daar nog altijd lag. Hij verliet de schuilplaats om ontbijt te zoeken voor haar en hem.

Alyssa werd wakker door het geluid van tsjirpende vogels. Ze opende haar ogen en wist niet waar ze was. Toen kwamen de herinneringen van de akelige gebeurtenissen van afgelopen nacht weer naar boven. Ze sprong angstig recht en keek het huisje rond. Ze zag geen enkel bewijs dat de wolf hier ook was. Ze liep naar de uitgang van de grot toen ze gekraak hoorde. Ze deinsde achteruit en keek met bange ogen naar de deur. Ze haalde opgelucht adem toen ze een jongen zach verschijnen. Ze herkende hem van ergens.

"Je bent wakker zie ik, goeiemorgen." zei de jongen. "Ik heb ontbijt voor ons gaan halen." Hij lachte vriendelijk naar haar en toen herkende ze hem.

"Jij, jij bent die jongen van het café." zei ze. "Waar ben ik en wat is er gebeurd? Waar is die wolf?" vroeg ze.

"Ik ben Bill." antwoordde de jongen. "En je moet je geen zorgen maken, die wolf is weg."

"Ik ben Alyssa, bedankt om mij te redden, dat heb je toch gedaan hé?" vroeg ze.

Bill mompelde iets en ging het ontbijt maken.

"Wat is deze plek eigenlijk?" vroeg ze aan hem. Ze was hem heel dankbaar dat hij haar gered had.

"Dit is een vakantiehuisje van mijn oom." antwoordde Bill. "Hij gebruikt het niet meer omdat hij ziek is en hij heeft het aan mij overgelaten om het te onderhouden." Een halfuurtje later was het ontbijt klaar en gingen ze aan tafel zitten.

"Hmm lekker hoor Bill, je kan goed koken." zei Alyssa tegen hem. "Oja, de meesten zeggen trouwens Ally tegen mij, een nickname die mijn beste vriendin mij heeft gegeven."

"Leuke nickname, maar je volledige naam is ook wel mooi hoor net zoals jij." zei Bill tegen haar. Alyssa begon te blozen. Hun ontbijt was op en ze deden samen de afwas. Bill vroeg allerlei dingens over haar zoals haar hobby's en interesses. Alyssa vroeg dat ook aan Bill maar daar deed hij geheimzinnig over. Waarom wist ze niet maar ze vermoedde dat hij iets erg had meegemaakt ofzo. Na een hele tijd gepraat te hebben maakte Alyssa aanstalten om te vertrekken. Ze stond recht en liep naar de deur.

"Ik moet nu echt gaan, straks zijn ze ongerust om mij." zei ze tegen Bill, "Hopelijk zie ik je snel weer."

Bill keek haar vreemd en tegelijk ook triestig aan.

"Ik kan je niet laten gaan." zei hij rustig.

"Wat bedoel je? Ik hoef toch maar gewoon door het bos terug naar huis toe." zei Alyssa. Ze had nog niet door dat hij het echt meende.

"Ik bedoel dat je hier moet blijven, je kan nooit meer terug naar huis." verduidelijkte hij. Bij Alyssa begon er iets te dagen. Ze deed een paar stappen achteruit naar de deur en de enige uitweg, maar Bill was sneller dan zij. In enkele seconden was hij bij haar en greep hij haar vast.

"Laat me los, laat me los!!" riep Alyssa. Ze probeerde hem te slaan en ze stampte wild in het rond. Maar Bill was sterker dan zij. Hij sleurde haar tot aan de kelder en dwong haar de trap af te gaan. Daar bond hij haar vast aan de trap.

"Het spijt me zo, maar ik wil geen enkel risico lopen dat ik ontmaskerd word." zei hij. "Het klonk wel alsof hij er echt spijt van had dat hij dit moest doen", dacht Alyssa. "En wat bedoelde hij met ontmaskerd?" Haar gedachten gingen razendsnel. Ze schuurde met het touw over en weer en kwam tot de ontdekking dat hij haar niet zo goed had vastgemaakt. Met enig geduld en wat moeite zou ze zich wel kunnen losmaken. Ze begon te prutsen aan de knoop.

Buiten begon het donker te worden en hij bereidde zich voor op de verandering die deze avond, zoals elke avond, zou gebeuren. Hij dacht aan het meisje dat hij in de kelder had opgesloten. Morgen zou hij proberen met haar te praten, haar duidelijk maken dat hij geen slechte persoon was. Maar nu moest de nacht zien door te komen als weerwolf.

Beneden in de kelder had Alyssa de knoop eindelijk weten los te maken. Ze stond recht en keek de kelder rond op zoek naar iets dat ze als wapen kon gebruiken. Ze zag een pook liggen en nam hem op. Ze liep muisstil de trap op. Ze voelde aan de deur maar die was op slot.

"Gelukkig ben ik een krak in gesloten deuren open te krijgen, het enige wat ik daarvoor nodig heb is een haarspeld, hopelijk ben ik ze niet allemaal verloren." dacht ze.

Ze vond een speld in haar haren en begon in het slot van de deur te peuteren. Na enkele minuten weerklonk er een zachte klik en Alyssa wist dat het gelukt was. Ze deed de deur voorzichtig open en hield de pook in aanslag. Maar er stond niemand. Ze stapte de kelder uit en liep zo stil mogelijk de gang door naar de keuken.

Hij was juist getransformeerd toen hij dacht dat hij een geluid hoorde beneden. Hij spitste zijn oren maar hij hoorde niets meer. Hij hief zijn kop op en huilde luid. Hij snoof diep en een bekende geur drong zijn neus binnen.

"Ze kan toch niet ontsnapt zijn?" vroeg hij zich af. Hij sloop behoedzaam naar beneden.

Alyssa stond in de keuken toen ze een hartverscheurend gehuil hoorde dat haar koude rillingen bezorgde. Ze wist niet vanwaar het geluid kwam maar het klonk alsof het van binnen in het huis kwam. Ze liep stil verder tot aan de woonkamer. Daar aangekomen liep ze naar de voordeur. Ze hoorde gekraak. Op dat moment kwam de maan vanachter de wolken waardoor een wolfachtige verschijning op de trap onthuld werd. Alyssa begon te gillen. De wolf gromde en sprong op haar af.

"Niet weer, niet weer" ging er in haar rond. Ze trok aan de deur maar die ging niet open.

"De pook, gebruik hem" zei er iets in haar. Ze hief de pook op en sloeg ermee op de kop van de wolf. Die jankte en rolde op de grond, het bloed stroomde uit de wond die ze veroorzaakt had. Alyssa trok weer aan de deur en deze keer ging ze wel open, ze liep naar buiten het bos in. De wolf herstelde zich snel na de klap op zijn kop. Hij schudde het bloed uit zijn ogen en sprintte achter haar aan. Hij zat haar al snel op de hielen. Alyssa wist dat hij vlak achter haar was en ze gaf de hoop op. Ze liet zich vallen en rolde zich in een bolletje en snikte luid. De wolf kwam bij haar aan en sleurde haar mee terug naar het huis. Daar gooide hij haar in een kamer waar ze wegkroop in een hoekje. Hij ging voor de deur zitten en bleef daar de hele nacht zitten.

De volgende morgen werd Alyssa wakker, ze was helemaal stijf van ineengekropen in het hoekje te zitten. Ze keek naar de deur en zag daar Bill liggen. Ze kon even niet volgen, hoe kwam hij daar? Toen zag ze de wonde op zijn hoofd en vielen alle puzzelstukjes op zijn plaats. Hij was de wolf! Bill was ondertussen wakker geworden, hij keek naar Alyssa die geschokt naar hem keek.

"Jij bent de wolf! Je bent een weerwolf!" riep ze uit. Bill knikte triest. Zijn geheim was ontdekt. Hij deed de deur open en stapte opzij.

"Je kan gaan, ik zal je niet meer tegenhouden." zei hij tegen haar. Alyssa kon niet snel genoeg buiten zijn, ze liep een stukje en bleef plots staan.

"Hij kon mij zo makkelijk vermoorden of mij ook veranderen, waarom heeft hij dat niet gedaan?" vroeg ze zich af. Ze aarzelde een fractie van een seconde en keerde naar het huis terug. Ze liep terug naar boven en ze liep naar de kamer terug maar Bill was er niet. Ze hoorde gesnik vanuit een andere kamer. Ze deed de deur open en zag hem huilend op het bed zitten, met zijn knieën opgetrokken en zijn hoofd op zijn armen. Alyssa stapte geruisloos naar hem toe, ging naast hem zetten en keek hem aan. Bill keek op toen hij het bed voelde inzakken. Hij keek recht in Alyssa's ogen. Zijn hart maakte een sprongetje en zijn verdrietige blik veranderde in een vragende blik.

"Waarom ben je teruggekomen, na al wat ik je heb aangedaan?" vroeg hij aan haar.

"Waarom heb je mij niet gebeten of vermoord?" beantwoorde ze zijn vraag met een vraag.

"Ik kon het niet, ik weet niet waarom." antwoordde Bill op haar vraag.

"Wel, ik kon je ook niet achterlaten en ik weet ook niet waarom." antwoordde Alyssa op zijn vraag. Ze moesten allebei lachen. De hoofdwonde van Bill zag er niet gezond uit. Gelukkig wist Alyssa er iets van hoe ze het moest verzorgen, ze had een ehbo cursus gevolgd.

"Kom, ik ga je wonde verzorgen, heb je een ehbo-kistje?" vroeg ze aan hem.

"Ja, in de badkamer hangt een kastje, daar staan alle spullen in." antwoordde hij.

"Oke, blijf jij maar liggen, ik zal eens gaan zien." zei ze en ze lachte naar hem. Alyssa zocht de badkamer en nam daar de spullen die ze nodig had. Ze liep terug naar de kamer.

Ze ontsmette de wonde en Bill kromp even ineen omdat het prikte.

"Sorry" zei Alyssa, "Ik wilde je geen pijn doen."

"Geeft niets, het moet gebeuren hé." antwoordde Bill. Alyssa dekte de wond af en deed er een plakker over.

"Zo, dat ziet er al beter uit. Nu ga ik even het bloed wat van je gezicht wassen." zei ze. Bill knikte. Alyssa waste zijn gezicht met het washandje dat ze had meegenomen.

"Oké, klaar. Kijk maar eens in de spiegel of heb je geen spiegelbeeld? O nee, dat zijn vampiers." zei ze plagend, "Of heb je me soms nog iets te vertellen?" Ze stak haar tong uit naar hem. "Sorry, ik ben flauw aan het doen." zei ze. Bill kon er gelukkig mee lachen.

"Je hebt het goed gedaan, je kan er wat van." complimenteerde hij haar. "Kom, we gaan beneden iets drinken en eten."

Ze liepen samen naar beneden en gingen aan tafel zitten.

"Hoe komt het eigenlijk dat je een weerwolf bent?" vroeg ze aan hem. Bill's gezicht betrok een beetje.

"Als je er liever niet over wil praten dan begrijp ik het wel." zei ze snel toen ze zijn gezicht zag.

"Nee, maar ik heb het nog nooit aan iemand verteld en er heeft nog nooit iemand achter gevraagd hoe het gekomen is, weinig mensen weten dat ik zo ben, niemand eigenlijk, alleen jij en ik." antwoordde Bill. Bill begon het verhaal te vertellen.

"Ik ben vorig zomer op reis geweest naar Rusland. Ik had er enkele mensen leren kennen waar ik wat mee rondhing. Op een avond zijn we gaan wandelen in een bos daar en daar zijn we aangevallen door een roedel wolven, die bleken dan later ook weerwolven te zijn. Iedereen die mee was is vermoord en dan opgepeuzeld door hen, behalve ik, waarom weet ik niet, mij hebben ze gewoon gebeten en laten liggen. Ik wist toen niets van weerwolven af. Na een tijdje begon ik iedere keer als het bijna volle maan was mij raar te voelen, ik had black-outs en hele gaten in mijn geheugen, vooral over 's nachts. Na een tijdje kwam het besef dat ik veranderd was in één van hen. Ik kon de waarheid niet aan en probeerde dan ook zelfmoord te plegen.

Maar dat lukte niet, een weerwolf kan alleen maar gedood worden door een andere weerwolf. De verhaaltjes van de zilveren kogels enzo zijn allemaal niet waar net zoals dat je alleen maar bij volle maan veranderd, dat is ook niet waar, ik verander elke nacht. De roedel wilde dat ik bij hen aansloot, ik heb het geprobeerd maar ze waren te bloeddorstig. De meeste weerwolven voeden zich met mensen, maar dat kon ik niet, dat wilde ik niet. Daarom hebben ze me verbannen en hebben ze gedreigd dat als ik in hun buurt zou komen ze me zouden vermoorden. Ik jaag meestal op bosdieren maar nu zijn die zeldzaam en ik heb al veel honger gehad. Daarom toen ik jou rook ben ik waarschijnlijk gewoon geflipt van de honger. Sorry daarvoor trouwens." sloot Bill zijn verhaal af.

Alyssa had hem de hele tijd zwijgend aangekeken. Ze besefte dat hij al veel had afgezien.

"Is er geen enkele manier zodat je terug normaal wordt?" vroeg ze aan hem.

"Ik weet het niet, ik heb al veel antwoorden gezocht maar die zijn niet makkelijk te vinden. Ik wil zo graag terug normaal worden." antwoordde hij triest.

"Waarom willen de anderen jou vermoorden, je hebt toch niets misdaan?" vroeg Alyssa hem.

"Wel, degene die mij heeft gebeten is de leider, toen ik erachter kwam hoe ik terug normaal kon worden heb ik hem aangevallen, maar hij was te sterk en ze vonden mij niet bloeddorstig genoeg, ik was te zwak." antwoordde Bill.

"Wat bedoel je met te zwak?" vroeg Alyssa.

"Ik wilde niet op mensen jagen en ik weigerde dus ook om dat te doen, dan ben je in hun ogen een zwakkeling, uitschot. Dan ben ik maar gevlucht en ben ik hier in het huisje ingetrokken." zei Bill.

"Wil je nog altijd terug normaal worden?" vroeg ze aan Bill.

"Er is niets wat ik liever zou willen dan dat!" antwoordde hij. "Maar ik weet alleen niet hoe." zei hij triest.

"Ik zal je helpen, ik ken iemand die daar heeft voor gestudeerd." antwoordde Alyssa en ze gaf hem een knuffel.

"Dat kan ik niet van je vragen en dat wil ik ook niet, dat is veel te gevaarlijk." zei Bill ineens opstandig.

"Ik wil het en ik ben sterker dan je denkt. Maar we gaan nu eerst naar mijn broer, die kan ons wel helpen." zei Alyssa kordaat. Bill was het er nog niet volledig mee eens maar hij besefte dat hij haar niet kon tegenhouden.

"Wat ga je hem zeggen? Je kan moeilijk zeggen dat weerwolven echt bestaan hé en ik ga niet mee, dat is veel te gevaarlijk." zei Bill.

"Waarom ga je niet mee? En ik zal niets zeggen over jouw, ik verzin wel een excuus." vroeg ze.

"Als het te lang duurt wordt het donker en dan verander ik, ik wil de mensen in de stad niet in gevaar brengen." antwoordde Bill. Alyssa knikte, ze begreep zijn standpunt wel.

"Oké, ik vertrek nu, ik ga ook langst de winkel, moet ik iets meebrengen voor jou?" vroeg ze aan hem.

"Ja, verschillende vleessoorten, dat eet ik ook als ik een wolf ben, alleen durf ik niet goed naar de winkel gaan." antwoordde Bill.

"Waarom niet?" vroeg Alyssa, "en hoe overleef jij dan?"

"Ik durf niet omdat als er één iemand van de roedel toevallig hier is binnen de korste tijd iedereen hier staat om mij uit te moorden, ik heb geen geld en ik overleef van alles wat ik 's nachts vang." zei Bill.

"Geen wonder dat je dan zo mager bent, je moet dringend eens iets fatsoenlijk eten. Daar zal ik wel voor zorgen." antwoordde Alyssa.

"Maar ik ga nu vertrekken, dan ben ik nog voor het donker, en voor jij verandert bent, terug, tot straks." zei ze nog voor ze vertrok.

"Tot straks, wees voorzichtig." zei Bill snel. Alyssa stapte naar buiten en was al een eindje ver toen ze zich realiseerde dat ze de weg niet wist. Ze draaide zich om en liep terug naar het huisje. Ze klopte op de deur en Bill deed open.

"Nu al terug, dat was snel." zei hij verbaasd.

"Ik weet de weg niet." zei Alyssa.

"Ah, ja, je moet gewoon hier rechtdoor, het riviertje over en dan aan die boom met zijn drie armen naar links, dan zie je een soort van pad en dat volg je dan tot je op het wandelpad terechtkomt." zei Bill en hij wees de richting aan die Alyssa moest uitlopen.

Alyssa vertrok en na een uurtje stappen was ze het bos uit. Ze ging eerst langst haar thuis om wat spullen te pakken. Ze zocht wat kleren uit en gooide alles in een grote rugzak. Die zette ze in haar auto en ze reed naar haar broer. Ze had hem ondertussen al gebeld met de vraag of ze mocht langstkomen. Ze belde aan en haar broer, Kevin, deed open.

"Hey, zus, blij je te zien, waarover wou je me spreken, het klonk nogal dringend." begroette hij haar.

"Hey Kevin, ja ik had enkele vragen over weerwolven, ik ben bezig met een verhaal te schrijven voor een schrijfclub waar ik graag zou binnen raken." zei ze. Ze dacht bij zichzelf dat dit wel een flauw excuus was. Haar broer vond dat blijkbaar niet zo raar en liet haar binnen.

"Ga zitten, wil je iets drinken?" vroeg hij. Alyssa schudde haar hoofd.

"Oké, vraag maar wat je wilt weten, ik heb ook nog een goed boek erover, als je wilt mag je dat meenemen." zei Kevin.

"Oké, dat is goed." antwoordde Alyssa. Ze dacht even na voor ze een vraag stelde.

"Hoe kan je terug in een mens veranderen als je een weerwolf bent?" vroeg ze. Kevin dacht even na.

"Wel, degene die dan een weerwolf is moet terwijl hij getransformeerd is de wolf vermoorden die hem gebeten heeft. Dit lukt bijna geen enkele gewone weerwolf omdat degene die mensen bijt de leider is, en die is de sterkste en gevaarlijkste wolf die er is. Zijn volgelingen hebben de macht niet om mensen te bijten, ze mogen dat niet, alleen de leider mag dat." antwoordde hij.

"Waarom mogen die dat niet?" vroeg Alyssa.

"Wel, de leider kiest mensen uit die het volgens hem waard zijn om in een wolf te veranderen, zijn volgelingen mogen dit niet omdat er anders een wildgroei aan wolven ontstaat, het moet een exclusiviteit blijven volgens de leider." antwoordde Kevin.

"Kan je als buitenstaander makkelijk tot bij de leider raken om hem uit te schakelen?" vroeg Alyssa verder.

"Ehm, dat is heel moeilijk omdat de roedel een heel netwerk is, die bestaat uit twintig of meer wolven die elk hun eigen taak hebben. De ene hoop moet het kamp bewaken, de andere hoop moet op uitkijk staan. Nog anderen moeten patrouilleren in het bos waar ze verblijven. Een indringer ruiken ze meteen en die wordt dan genadeloos afgemaakt." zei haar broer.

"Raakt er dan echt niemand binnen bij hen?" vroeg Alyssa.

"Jawel, ze hebben een zwak voor vrouwen, die hebben ze nodig om zich voort te planten zodat ze niet met uitsterven bedreigt worden, ze zullen sneller een vrouw bijten dan een man. Vrouwen kunnen ze ook makkelijker domineren, er word van hen verwacht dat ze gehoorzaam zijn en blindelings bevelen opvolgen." antwoordde hij weer.

"Pff, en als die nu niet willen?" vroeg Alyssa.

"Dan wordt je ofwel vermoord, opgesloten of verbannen." antwoordde haar broer. Alyssa knikte, ze had genoeg gehoord.

"Nog één vraagje, waar zit de roedel meestal?" vroeg ze nog snel.

"Meestal trekken ze rond, ik heb een goeie site, daar staan de plaatsen waar het meeste activiteit is gesignaleerd de laatste twee weken. Rond de paringstijd blijven ze meestal op dezelfde plaats, dit voor drie maanden lang, dan zijn de jonkies sterk genoeg om zich te verdedigen." zei Kevin, "Waarom moest je dit nu allemaal weer weten?" vroeg hij nog snel aan haar. Hij geloofde het verhaal van de schrijfclub niet echt.

"Voor die schrijfclub, ik moet een goed verhaal schrijven en dan word ik misschien toegelaten." antwoordde Alyssa.

"Ik wist niet dat je schrijfambities had, en welke club is het, ik kan misschien een goed woordje voor je doen." viste Kevin.

"Eh, ik weet de naam niet meer, ik zal het je nog wel laten weten maar nu moet ik dringend door." zei Alyssa. Ze haatte het om tegen haar broer te liegen maar ze wilde Bill's bestaan niet in gevaar brengen. Ze stond snel recht en liep naar de deur.

"Wat je ook gaat doen, wees voorzichtig hé zus." zei haar broer nog tegen haar voor ze afscheid namen van elkaar.

"Ja, beloofd, heb je dat boek nog voor mij? En schrijf die site ook maar op als je wilt." zei ze. Kevin ging het boek halen en schreef de site erin op.

"Alsjeblieft, veel succes met je verhaal dan maar." zei hij.

"Oké, bedankt hé, salukes." zei Alyssa en ze nam afscheid van hem. Ze liep naar haar auto en reed naar de winkel. Daar laadde ze een hele kar vol, liep naar de kassa en rekende af. Ze zette de boodschappen in haar auto en reed naar de rand van het bos. Daar laadde ze zoveel mogelijk in haar rugzak en de rest sleurde ze zo mee. Ze volgde het pad en na een half uur kwam ze bij het riviertje aan. Dat stak ze over en aan de boom met zijn drie armen ging ze naar rechts. Daar zag ze het zogezegde paadje dat naar het huis liep. Nog een halfuurtje en ze was er. Haar armen begonnen pijn te doen van de zakken te dragen. Ze hoorde gekraak en ze keek op. Bill kwam te voorschijn uit de struiken.

"Ik dacht, ik ga op uitkijk dan kon ik je helpen als je de weg niet zou vinden." zei hij en hij nam de zakken van haar over. "En ik ben blij dat je teruggekomen bent." voegde hij er aan toe.

"Dacht je dan dat ik niet zo terugkomen dan?" vroeg Alyssa verbaasd.

"Ja, je weet maar nooit, ik heb je al veel aangedaan en ik zou het je niet kwalijk nemen mocht je nooit meer teruggekomen zijn. Ik had je dan wel gezocht en opgegeten dan." antwoordde Bill. "Grapje hé" zei hij snel want Alyssa keek hem maar vreemd aan. Gelukkig kon ze erom lachen. Samen liepen ze verder naar het huisje.

In het huisje zetten ze de boodschappen weg.

"En ben je wat wijzer geworden?" vroeg Bill haar.

"Jaja" antwoordde Alyssa en ze vertelde alles wat ze te weten was gekomen. Ze nam het boek en bladerde erin. Zo kwam ze nog interessante dingen te weten. De paartijd zou binnenkort gaan beginnen, dit betekende dat de roedel zich voor drie maanden niet meer zou verplaatsen. Ze zei dit tegen Bill en keek hem verwachtingsvol aan. Hij snapte waar ze heen wou maar hij antwoordde nog niet.

"Bill, weet je wat dit betekent?" vroeg Alyssa opgewonden, "Dit is je kans om terug te veranderen, ze blijven voor drie maanden op één en dezelfde plaats, zo'n kans krijgen we nooit meer."

"Ja, ik weet dat dit de perfecte kans is, maar ik wil niet dat jij gevaar loopt, het is veel te gevaarlijk!" antwoordde hij en hij keek haar aan.

"Ik kan best voor mijzelf zorgen! En ik heb gezegd dat ik je zou helpen dus ik zal je helpen ook, of je nu wilt of niet. Ik doe dit met of zonder jou!" riep Anaïs een beetje gepikeerd, "Liefst met jou natuurlijk." voegde ze er snel aan toe. Bill keek haar intens aan en dacht heel diep na.

"Oké, maar vanaf dat je ook maar enig risico loopt stoppen we ermee!" zei hij uiteindelijk.

"Oké, dat is goed." antwoordde Anaïs. "Wanneer vertrekken we?" vroeg ze.

"Best morgenvroeg, het is al bijna avond, ik verander straks hé." antwoordde hij.

"Owja, juist, ik ga het eten maken, want als je verandert als je nog honger hebt dan peuzel je mij misschien nog op, grapje hé." plaagde ze hem.

"Haha, grappigste thuis zeker." plaagde Bill terug en hij stak zijn tong uit. Alyssa begon aan het eten, na een uurtje stond er een lekkere grote steak voor Bill's neus die hij met veel genot opat.

"Hmm, lang geleden dat ik nog zo lekker heb gegeten, die konijntjes zijn niks waard, vergeleken met dit." zei Bill.

"Bedankt voor het compliment, maar moest je dat echt zeggen van die konijntjes, ik stel mij dan altijd levendig voor dat jij zo een lief donzig beestje aan het opeten bent." gruwelde Alyssa.

"Zo lief en donzig zijn ze niet hoor, heb je die ooit al eens zien vechten tegen elkaar? Of tegen een slang?" vroeg Bill haar.

"Een slang?" vroeg Alyssa verbaasd.

"Ja, een slang. Heb ik wel op het internet gezien maar konijntjes zijn niet zo onschuldig als je denkt." antwoordde hij.

"Komaan, vertel het." zei Alyssa.

"Oké, dus er was een slang die een konijntje zag zitten in de wei. De slang dacht: "hmm lekker snackje" en gleed op het konijntje af met de bedoeling het aan te vallen en op te eten. De slang naderde het konijn en probeerde aan te vallen. Wel, konijntje sloeg tilt en viel de slang aan. De slang maakte dat ze weg was maar het konijn achtervolgde de slang en viel die elke keer aan. Uiteindelijk probeert de slang in een boom te glijden maar valt er terug uit, dus konijn valt nog eens aan, slang helemaal in paniek, doet terug een poging om in de boom te springen. Slang geraakt eindelijk in de boom maar konijn geeft nog niet op, die springt nog een paar keer naar de slang en trapt het uiteindelijk terug af." vertelde Bill.

Alyssa stikte bijna van het lachen.

"Killerkonijn in actie!" gierde ze. Bill moest meelachen.

Buiten begon het donker te worden.

"Ik ga naar mijn kamer, het is bijna tijd om te veranderen, ik wil je dat besparen, het is niet leuk om te zien denk ik." zei Bill. Alyssa knikte en Bill verdween naar zijn kamer. Alyssa besloot om alle informatie nog eens door te nemen, wie weet vond ze nog iets interessant. Een uurtje later hoorde ze iemand de trap afkomen, ze schrok onwillekeurig even toen ze de wolf zag. De wolf liep op haar af en ze keek hem een beetje angstig aan. Hij gromde zachtjes en ging naast haar stoel op de grond liggen. Alyssa ontspande zich en ging verder met het bekijken van de papieren.

"Zou hij haar begrijpen als ze iets tegen hem zei?" vroeg ze zich af. Ze besloot om het eens te proberen.

"Bill, vertrekken we morgenvroeg?" vroeg ze aan de wolf. Hij hief zijn kop op en keek haar aan.

"De paartijd begint binnen enkele weken, we moeten ze eerst nog lokaliseren en dan er nog naar toe reizen, dat gaat ons tijd kosten, we kunnen beter op tijd vertrekken." zei ze tegen hem. Hij keek haar nog steeds aan.

"Begrijp je me eigenlijk wel?" vroeg ze. Hij legde zijn kop op haar schoot en likte aan haar hand.

"Oké, ik neem aan dat dat ja betekent." zei ze en ze aaide hem over zijn hoofd. Ze stond op.

"Ik ga naar bed." zei ze. Ze liep de trap op en de wolf volgde haar.

"Ehm, waar mag ik slapen?" vroeg ze aan hem. Hij sprong voor haar en leidde haar naar zijn slaapkamer. Hij liep naar binnen en ging zitten. Alyssa begon zich uit te kleden, ze had juist haar trui uitgetrokken toen ze besefte dat hij er nog altijd zat. Ze draaide zich om en probeerde de wolf weg te jagen. Die verroerde geen vin.

"Hop, naar buiten jij, als ik omgekleed ben mag je terug binnen, je begrijpt nog veel te veel naar mijn zin." zei ze tegen hem. Hij keek haar aan en stond toen recht en liep naar buiten. Alyssa sloot de deur en kleedde zich verder om, toen ze haar pyama aan had deed ze de deur terug open en de wolf glipte snel weer binnen. Ze kroop in bed en de wolf ging op het kleedje naast het bed liggen. Al snel hoorde hij haar regelmatige ademhaling maar zelf sliep hij niet. Hij lag daar met zijn oren gespitst, vastbesloten om elke indringer die zou proberen binnen te komen uit te schakelen. Hij wist dat de roedel ook naar hem op zoek was, elke vezeltje in zijn lichaam zei hem dat, hij voelde dat ze dichterbij kwamen om hem uit te schakelen. Zo bleef hij heel de nacht zitten, met gespitste oren. Rond vijf uur begon het licht te worden en veranderde hij weer in zijn menselijke gedaante, hij was steendood en kroop naast Alyssa in bed.

Alyssa werd wakker doordat ze een zacht gesnurk hoorde. Ze deed haar ogen open en draaide zich om. Ze schrok toen ze Bill naast zich zag liggen, ze had niet gemerkt dat hij in het bed gekropen was. Nadat ze van de schok bekomen was bekeek ze hem wat beter. Hij was eigenlijk wel knap. Ze streek met haar vinger een haarlok weg en hield haar adem in toen hij even bewoog. Maar hij sliep verder en Alyssa besloot om op te staan en het ontbijt te maken. Ze stapte geruisloos uit het bed en kleedde zich aan. Ze liep naar beneden en begon in de koelkast te rommelen op zoek naar de eieren. Nadat ze die had gevonden zette ze een pan op het vuur.

Boven draaide Bill zich om in bed. Hij was aan het dromen dat Alyssa werd meegenomen door de roedel naar hun schuilplaats en daar werd opgegeten. Met een schok werd hij wakker, hij baadde in het zweet. Hij schudde met zijn hoofd om zijn gedachten weer op orde te krijgen, het was een rare droom geweest, precies een visioen. Hij stond op en kleedde zich aan. Terwijl hij de trap afliep drong er een zalige geur zijn neus binnen. Hij liep naar de keuken en zag Alyssa achter het fornuis staan.

"Hmm, ruikt lekker." begroette hij haar. Ze schrok en keek op.

"Goeiemorgen Bill, heb je goed geslapen?" vroeg ze.

"Ja hoor." loog hij? Hij wou nog niets over de droom vertellen tegen haar.

"Het ontbijt is direct klaar, dek jij de tafel eens." zei Alyssa. Bill knikte en begon de tafel te dekken. Tien minuten later stond er een groot bord met eieren voor zijn neus.

"Smakelijk." zei Alyssa.

"Jij ook smakelijk hé." antwoordde Bill. Ze begonnen te eten.

"Heb je eigenlijk verstaan wat ik gisteravond allemaal gezegd heb?" vroeg Alyssa aan hem.

"Dat van dat we best vandaag vertrokken enzo? Ja dat heb ik verstaan." antwoordde hij.

"Oké, dan vertrekken we seffens na dat we hier hebben opgeruimd." zei Alyssa. Bill keek een beetje boos.

"Je weet dat ik het er niet helemaal mee eens ben dat je dit doet hé?" vroeg hij aan Alyssa. Die knikte en keek hem aan.

"En je weet wat je beloofd hebt, als het te gevaarlijk is stoppen we ermee, of dan stop jij er mee in ieder geval." voegde hij er nog aan toe. Alyssa nam zijn hand vast en keek hem in zijn ogen.

"Ik beloof dat ik stop als het te gevaarlijk wordt, ik wil jou niet in gevaar brengen." zei ze.

"Dat is goed want ik wil niet dat jouw iets overkomt, je betekend te veel voor mij." antwoordde hij daarop. Alyssa keek hem aan en smolt bijna weg toen ze in zijn ogen keek.. Bill keek ook in haar ogen. "Zou hij menen wat hij juist had gezegd" dacht ze. Ze voelde allerlei dingen door haar heen gaan en ze voelde dat ze verliefd aan het worden was. Hun hoofden kwamen dichterbij elkaar. Alyssa kwam met een schok terug tot de werkelijkheid, ze trok haar hoofd weg en stond snel op. Bill bleef even verdwaasd zitten maar herstelde zich snel.

Alyssa stond snel recht en begon wat spullen bij elkaar te zoeken. Bill ruimde de tafel af en pakte zijn spullen bijeen. Een half uurtje later waren ze klaar om te vertrekken. Anaïs had deze morgen een hele route uitgestippeld. Ze zouden eerst naar Roemenie gaan omdat volgens de website die ze van haar broer had gekregen daar verhoogde weerwolfactiviteit was. Ze zei dit tegen Bill en die knikte zuur. Alyssa negeerde hem en pakte haar rugzak, ze was gisteren ook snel naar de bank geweest en had al haar geld afgehaald. Ze had gelukkig veel gespaard. Ze moesten alleen als het donker werd een beetje voorzichtig zijn omdat Bill dan veranderde. Gelukkig leek hij veel op een wolfshond en ze had op de site een formule gevonden om een drankje te brouwen zodat hij wel veranderde maar niet meer de neiging had om iemand op te eten. Bill vond het een goed idee van het drankje, hij wilde niet het risico lopen dat hij Alyssa per ongeluk zou oppeuzelen. Alleen waren de ingrediënten voor het brouwsel moeilijk te vinden en had Alyssa juist genoeg gevonden om één fles van het brouwsel te maken, daar zouden ze een maand mee toekomen. Hopelijk hadden ze tegen dan de roedel al gevonden. Hij moest iedere avond voor hij zou veranderen een slok van het drankje nemen.

Ze waren eindelijk klaar om te vertrekken. Ze liepen door het bos naar de auto van Alyssa. Ze zouden zo ver mogelijk met de auto gaan en dan overstappen op de nachttrein naar Roemenie. Ze waren bij de auto aangekomen en Alyssa besloot om de eerste twee uur te rijden, daarna zou Bill overnemen totdat het donker werd, als wolf was hij niet echt in staat om een auto te besturen. Ze waren al enkele uren onderweg toen de zon begon te zakken.

"Je moet je drankje innemen Bill." ze Alyssa tegen hem.

"Owja, juist, bedankt dat je me er aan doet herinneren, ik zou het vergeten zijn." antwoordde Bill en hij zocht het flesje met het brouwsel.

"Geen probleem, ik zei het maar zodat je midden in de nacht niet aan mijn been zou beginnen knagen ofzo." plaagde Alyssa hem.

"Haha, dan moet je er maar niet zo lekker uitzien." plaagde Bill terug. Alyssa kreeg een hoofd als een boei net zoals Bill toen hij besefte wat hij had gezegd. Hij nam snel een slok van het drankje. Alyssa stopte aan een motel langst de autosnelweg. Ze zouden daar overnachten om te zien of het drankje zijn werk wel deed. Alyssa ging naar de receptie om een kamer te regelen. Ze de sleutel van kamer 483. Ze liep terug naar buiten en riep Bill, de zon was bijna onder, het zou niet meer lang duren voor hij zou veranderen. Ze liepen naar hun kamer en Bill ging direct naar de badkamer. Alyssa ging op bed liggen en zette de tv op. Ze zapte wat rond en een halfuur later sprong er een grote wolfshond mee op haar bed. Hij begon haar gezicht af te likken.

"Bill stop daarmee, gedraag je!" zei Alyssa streng maar ze vond het wel grappig. Bill gehoorzaamde en nestelde zich tegen Alyssa. Die sprong snel van het bed af.

"Ik ga douchen." zei ze tegen Bill. Bill maakte aanstalten om mee naar de badkamer te trippelen maar na een waarschuwende blik van Alyssa bleef hij mooi staan. Alyssa schudde haar hoofd en ging de badkamer binnen. Ze kleedde zich uit en draaide de kraan open. Ze stapte onder de douche en genoot van de warme stralen die over haar lichaam gleden. Na de heerlijke douche sloeg ze een handdoek rond zich en hield hem met één hand vast. Ze was haar pyama in de kamer vergeten en ze hoopte vurig dat Bill al zou slapen, de handdoek was nogal redelijk klein en bedekte juist maar de intiemste delen van haar lichaam. Ze opende voorzichtig de deur en ze zag Bill niet. Ze deed de deur volledig open en stapte de kamer binnen. Ze liep naar haar rugzak en zocht haar pyama. Ze vond hem niet direct en ze werd een beetje ongeduldig. Ze liet de handdoek los en zocht met beide handen naar haar pyama. Ze had hem eindelijk gevonden toen ze een geluid achter zich hoorde. Ze schrok en stond snel op maar daardoor gleed de handdoek van haar lichaam. Bill stond vlak voor haar, hij had het geluid gemaakt. Alyssa realiseerde zich dat ze volledig naakt voor hem stond en ze draaide zich snel om. Ze probeerde achterwaarts naar de badkamer te schuifelen maar dat was niet zo handig.

"Bill draai je om of doe je ogen dicht." zei ze. Ze hoopte vurig dat hij zou luisteren en ze draaide zich terug om. Bill had zich braaf omgedraaid en zat met zijn kop naar de muur. Alyssa grabbelde de handdoek en spurtte naar de badkamer. Eenmaal binnen kleedde ze zich snel aan. Ze poetste haar tanden en ging terug naar de kamer. Ze kroop het bed in en keek nog even naar tv. Bill zat naast haar op de grond, ze aaide hem nog even over zijn hoofd en zette de tv af. Ze was nog aan allerlei dingen aan het denken maar ineens was ze vertrokken naar dromenland. Bill bleef naast haar zitten waken en toen het licht begon te worden ging hij naar de badkamer waar hij terug in zijn menselijke gedaante veranderde. Hij ging in zijn bed liggen en viel al snel in slaap.

De volgende morgen werd Alyssa wakker doordat de manager op hun deur aan het kloppen was.

"Komaan, het is al tien uur, jullie moeten eruit." brulde hij.

"Jaja, we zijn direct weg." brulde Alyssa terug, "Eikel" dacht ze in haar eigen. Ze wekte Bill voordat ze nog snel onder de douche sprong. Toen ze eruit kwam douchte Bill zich snel en toen vertrokken ze weer. Na een paar uur rijden kwamen ze aan het punt waar ze niet verder met de auto konden en moesten overstappen op de trein. Bill pakte hun spullen terwijl Alyssa de kaartjes kocht. De trein zou binnen een halfuur vertrekken, het was een nachttrein dus ze hadden ook een slaapcoupé. Tegen morgenavond zouden ze op hun bestemming zijn. Ze stapten op de trein en installeerden zich in hun coupé. Daarna gingen ze op zoek naar iets om te eten, ze hadden allebei veel honger. Ze kwamen in de coupé waar het restaurant gevestigd was en ze namen plaats aan een tafeltje. Ze bestelden iets om te eten en al snel hadden ze hun maaltijd voor zich. Toen alles op was betaalden ze en gingen ze terug naar hun coupé. Het was ondertussen al valavond aan het worden.

"Bill, denk aan je drankje hé." zei Alyssa tegen hem. Bill nam het flesje en dronk ervan.

Buiten werd het donkerder en Bill sloot zich op in de veel te kleine badkamer. Als hij transformeerde zou het wel wat krap zijn besefte hij. Na de transformatie ging hij op het onderste bed liggen, Alyssa lag al op het bovenste bed, aan haar ademhaling te horen sliep ze al.

Na een rustige nacht transformeerde Bill terug in zichzelf, hij kroop het bed in en probeerde nog wat te slapen. Alyssa werd wakker doordat de trein nogal heftig schokte. Ze opende haar ogen en probeerde zich te herinneren waar ze was omdat ze de omgeving niet herkende. Toen ze wat wakkerder was wist ze het allemaal weer, ze klom uit het bed, voorzichtig om Bill niet te wekken. Ze kleedde zich aan en ging op zoek naar ontbijt.

Bill was ondertussen ook wakker geworden en rekte zich nog eens uit. Hij luisterde of hij in het bed boven zich iets hoorde maar de trein maakte teveel lawaai. Hij klom op de ladder om een blik in het bed te werpen. Hij kreeg de schok van zijn leven toen hij niets in het bed zag liggen. Hij sprong van de ladder en rukte de deur open. Net op dat moment kwam Alyssa er met het ontbijt aan. Bill sleurde haar bijna naar binnen.

"Wow, rustig aan hé, wat is er?" vroeg ze verbaasd.

"Ik dacht al dat je iets overkomen was! Ga nooit zonder mij te verwittigen weg, ik dacht echt dat ik je kwijt was." tierde hij. Alyssa keek hem verbaasd aan, zo'n uitbarsting had ze echt niet verwacht. Nadat hij nog even had verder geraasd keek hij Alyssa aan die hem verbaasd aankeek.

"Sorry maar ik wil niet dat je iets overkomt, ik voel mij nu al schuldig genoeg." zei hij nu op een rustige toon tegen haar.

"Waarom voel je je schuldig?" vroeg Alyssa hem.

"Gewoon omdat ik je bij dit alles betrokken heb." antwoordde Bill.

"Je moet je niet schuldig voelen, ik heb er ook zelf voor gekozen hé." probeerde Alyssa hem op te beuren.

"Ja maar als ik je niet had aangevallen had je mij nooit ontmoet en was je hier nooit in verzeild geraakt." zei Bill terug. Alyssa gaf het op en ze begon het eten uit te pakken.

"Hmm, ruikt lekker, ik heb honger." zei Bill. Hij pakt een broodje en begon er van te eten. Alyssa volgde zijn voorbeeld.

"Normaal zijn we vanavond waar we moeten zijn, we moeten alleen nog een plaats vinden om te overnachten, of gaan we ineens onze tent in het bos opzetten en daar overnachten?" vroeg Alyssa.

"Ik denk dat we het beste ineens het bos ingaan, minder risico om op te vallen." antwoordde Bill.

"Ja dat is ook waar." zei Alyssa. De trein reed verder en enkele uren later had hij zijn eindhalte bereikt. Alyssa en Bill stapten uit en bekeken de kaart die in het station hing. Toen ze wisten welke richting ze uit moesten vertrokken ze, het was nog een flinke wandeling en ze moesten een eindje het bos ingaan zodat ze niet opvielen. Ze pakten hun spullen en vertrokken. Na een wandeling van twee uur waren ze bij de rand van het bos. Ze liepen het bos in en volgden even het pad om daarna van het pad af te gaan en dieper het bos in te dringen. Na nog een uur lopen besloot Bill dat ze ver genoeg waren en dat ze hier hun kamp konden opslaan. Alyssa begon de tent uit te pakken, gelukkig had ze een tent gekocht die ze maar moest opgooien en die zichzelf dan openvouwde. Bill sloeg de tentharingen in zodat de tent stevig stond moest er een stormpje passeren. Alyssa maakte ondertussen iets te eten klaar.

"Vergeet niet van je drankje te drinken hé." zei Alyssa toen het eten bijna klaar was. Bill nam de fles en nam er een slok van.

"Is het eten bijna klaar? Ik heb honger!" zeurde hij.

"Zeg, heb nu eens vijf minuten geduld, ik kan niet vliegen hé." antwoordde Alyssa.

"Ja als je niet wilt dat ik je vannacht opvreet doe dan wat voort." gaf Bill als reactie. Alyssa mompelde nog iets maar negeerde hem verder. Een kwartiertje later was het eten klaar en konden ze eten. Bill haastte zich, de zon ging bijna onder en dan zou hij transformeren. Toen ze klaar waren met eten ruimde Alyssa op en kroop ze de tent in, ze ging slapen want ze was moe van de hele reis. Bill liep een eindje weg om rustig te kunnen transformeren. Hij ging tegen een boom zitten en wachtte af tot het zou beginnen. De zon verdween achter de bomen en het begon te schemeren. Bill voelde dat het elk moment kon gebeuren. Hij spande zijn spieren en zette zich schrap. Eerst kwamen er over heel zijn lichaam donker stugge haren tevoorschijn. Dan werden zijn tanden langer en scherper, zijn oren werden spitser en zijn handen en nagels veranderen in vlijmscherpe klauwen. Hij schudde met zijn kop en huilde toen de transformatie voorbij was. Kilometers verderop spitste een hele roedel hun oren.

"Heb je dat gehoord?" vroeg één van hen aan hun leider, Sorin. Die gromde en deed teken dat er enkelen op onderzoek moesten uitgaan. Zijn trouwe rechterhand, Cyprian, bleef bij hem.

"Denk je dat het die knul is die jij enkele jaren geleden gebeten hebt?" vroeg hij aan Sorin.

"Waarom denk je dat?" vroeg Sorin verbaasd.

"Ik heb van horen zeggen dat hij uit is op wraak, hij wilt je vermoorden zodat hij terug normaal wordt." antwoordde Cyprian.

"En dat zeg je me nu pas!" gromde Sorin. Hij sprong op Cyprian af en zette zijn tanden in diens nek.

"Van zoiets belangrijk moet je mij direct op de hoogte brengen." snauwde hij toen hij Cyprian losliet.

"Ja maar ik dacht dat het een gerucht was." antwoordde Cyprian angstig.

"Kan me niet bommen gerucht of geen gerucht, ik wens van zoiets meteen op de hoogte gebracht te worden." snauwde Sorin terug.

"Ja Meester." antwoordde Cyprian kruiperig. Crina kwam er aangelopen, ze had de spanning geroken en kwam polshoogte nemen, ze was de vrouw van Sorin.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg ze aan haar man. Die bracht haar op de hoogte van de mogelijke dreiging. Toen hij klaar was met vertellen barstte ze in lachen uit.

"Waarom lach je?" vroeg hij aan haar.

"Maak jij je daar druk om?" vroeg ze, "Als die knul te dichtbij komt schakel je hem toch gewoon uit, hij heeft in het verleden al duidelijk gemaakt dat hij niet bij ons wilt horen, we hadden hem toen al moeten afmaken." zei ze.

"Ja dat was het oorspronkelijke plan maar hij is toen kunnen ontsnappen." antwoordde Sorin.

"Deze keer zal hij niet zo veel geluk hebben." antwoordde Crina.

"Ja je hebt misschien wel gelijk, laten we eerst afwachten wat de inspectieploeg ons te zeggen heeft." zei hij. Crina knikte instemmend.

De vier wolven renden geluidloos door het bos. Ze snoven geregeld in de lucht om zo de juiste richting uit te lopen. Na een hele nacht lopen roken ze dat ze dichter bij kwamen. Ze stopten met rennen en liepen nu zachtjes verder. Ze liepen tegen de wind in zodat hun geur niet opgemerkt zou worden door de andere wolf. De zon begon stilletjes aan haar grote opmars, het zou een warme dag worden. De vier wolven veranderen terug in hun menselijke gedaante. Door jarenlang te overleven in het bos konden ze zich als de beste schuil houden. Ze verborgen zich allevier ergens anders zodat ze het kamp van de verrader konden bespioneren zonder zelf gepakt te worden.

Bill lag voor de tent toen hij de zon zag opkomen. Hij transformeerde weer terug in zijn menselijke gedaante en kroop de tent in. Hij bleef even naar Alyssa kijken voor hij ook ging slapen. Ze werd pas wakker toen het in de tent niet meer te houden was van de warmte. Alyssa kon de tent niet snel genoeg uit zijn, het was precies een oven daarbinnen. Buiten rekte ze zich eens goed uit. Ze zocht alles bijeen zodat ze aan het ontbijt kon beginnen. In de tent werd Bill langzaam wakker doordat een heerlijke geur zijn neus bereikte. Hij opende zijn ogen draaide zich en rekte zich uit. Door die beweging rolde hij van de luchtmatras en kwam met een smak op de grond terecht. Hij schudde met zijn hoofd en bedacht dat hij wel ineens klaarwakker was door de val. Bill kleedde zich aan en stapte de tent uit. Hij zag dat Alyssa aan het koken was.

"Goedemorgen" zei hij tegen haar, "Het ruikt lekker." complimenteerde hij haar.

"Goedemorgen" zei ze terug, "Het is bijna klaar dus zet even de borden klaar als je wilt."

Bill nam de bordjes en Alyssa schepte het eten op. Ze begonnen te eten. Toen alles op was, Bill had de laatste restjes uit de pan geschraapt en die met veel smaak opgegeten. Ze ruimden alles op en gingen de omgeving wat verkennen.

"Wat gaan we doen vandaag? Gaan we verder of blijven we even hier?" vroeg Alyssa aan Bill.

"Blijven we niet enkele dagen hier? Dan kunnen we even uitrusten na die lange reis." antwoordde hij.

"Ja geen slecht idee, het was wel vermoeiend eigenlijk, dan kunnen we goed uitgerust aan de zoektocht beginnen." zei Alyssa. Ze wenste dat ze daarover gezwegen had toen ze de blik op Bill's gezicht zag. Hij was het er duidelijk nog niet mee eens dat ze hem hielp. Ze liepen een eindje om dan bij een mooi watertje te komen dat er heel verkoelend uitzag op deze warme dag. Bill keek naar Alyssa en zij keek naar hem. Ze wisten dat ze beiden aan hetzelfde dachten.

"Zin om een duikje te nemen?" vroeg Bill haar.

"Ja, lijkt me zalig, maar ik heb geen bikini bij." antwoordde Alyssa.

"Zwem in je blootje of in je ondergoed." stelde Bill voor. Alyssa keek hem fronsend aan.

"Zou je wel willen hé?" zei ze plagend. Bill moest lachen.

"Ik zal mij wel omdraaien, dan kan jij als eerste het water in zonder dat ik iets zie." zei hij.

"O nee, ga jij er maar eerst in, dan weet ik zeker dat er geen rare beestjes inzitten die mensen opeten." antwoordde Alyssa.

"Zeg bedankt hé, ik mag opgegeten worden en jij niet?" zei Bill verontwaardigt.

"Ja, helemaal juist." zei Alyssa breed lachend. Gelukkig kon Bill er ook om lachen. Hij draaide zich om, deed zijn t-shirt uit, knoopte zijn broek los en deed ze uit. Alyssa wist niet of ze nu moest blijven kijken of ze zich moest omdraaien, ze vond het wel leuk wat ze zag. Bill wist dat ze aan het kijken was maar negeerde haar en liep naar het water. Hij stapte in het water en dook onder. Alyssa zag hem een eindje zwemmen en zag dat hij zijn duim omhoog stak. Alyssa verdween achter een bosje en kleedde zich ook uit. Ze hield haar ondergoed aan en liep ook naar het water. Ze stak haar grote teen erin en tot haar verbazing was het water best aangenaam. Ze keek eens rond maar zag Bill niet direct. Ze stapte voorzichtig het water en liep tot het aan haar middel stond. Daar keek ze nog eens rond of ze Bill niet zag toen er opeens achter haar haar beetnam. Ze schrok zich een ongeluk en gilde. Bill moest lachen met de reactie van Alyssa. Toen Alyssa eindelijk stopte met gillen en zich omdraaide zag ze Bill staan die bijna stikte van het lachen.

"O jij hé, jij bent gewoon een, een, pestkop." brulde ze naar hem. Ze zwom naar hem toe om hem kopje onder te duwen maar hij liet zich niet doen. Uiteindelijk was Alyssa al honderden keren kopje onder gegaan en Bill nog niet één keer. Alyssa gaf het op en ze dobberde wat rond. Bill zwom op haar af.

"Ga je me nog proberen onder te duwen?" vroeg hij aan haar terwijl hij vlak voor haar stopte en diep in haar ogen keek.

"Nee, ik heb het opgegeven, het lukt me toch niet." antwoordde Alyssa. Ze kreeg het heel warm toen hij zo diep in haar ogen keek. Bill kwam dichterbij met zijn hoofd en daarvan maakte Alyssa handig gebruik, met al haar macht duwde ze hem onder. Deze keer was het Alyssa's beurt om hard te lachen toen Bill als een verzopen kat terug bovenkwam. Bill wist nog niet goed wat er gebeurd was maar toen hij Alyssa zag lachen wist hij genoeg. Hij zwom op haar af en nam haar in zijn armen.

"Ben je nu tevreden? Je hebt mij eens kopje onder gekregen." fluisterde hij in haar oor.

Alyssa knikte en liet zich gewillig in zijn armen meedrijven. Na een tijdje begon ze het koud te krijgen ondanks dat ze in Bill's armen lag. Ze maakte zich voorzichtig los uit zijn greep.

"Ik ga eruit, ik heb het koud." zei ze tegen hem terwijl ze zich omdraaide. Bill knikte en zwom mee naar de kant. Ze zochten hun kleren en liepen naar de tent waar Alyssa twee handdoeken nam. Ze gaf er één aan Bill en sloeg de andere om haar lichaam. Ze keek naar hem en glimlachte, ze hadden vandaag een leuke tijd gehad. Bill begon aan het avondeten en Alyssa verdween in de tent en kleedde zich aan. Ze hing haar nat ondergoed op zodat het kon drogen, daarna zette ze zich buiten neer en keek toe hoe Bill het eten maakte.

Tien minuutjes later was het eten klaar en konden ze beginnen smullen. Alyssa was benieuwd naar Bill's kookkunst. Ze nam enkele happen en wonder boven wonder smaakte het niet slecht. Ze at haar hele bord leeg en Bill keek haar verwachtingsvol aan toen ze naar hem keek.

"Het was lekker Bill, je kan goed koken." zei ze tegen hem. Op Bill's gezicht verscheen een blik van opluchting.

"Bedankt, ik kan niet zo goed koken dus het was afwachten wat je ervan vond." zei hij.

"Ik vond het super, je mag meer koken van mij hoor." zei Alyssa. Het was ondertussen al donker geworden. Alyssa ruimde de restanten van de maaltijd op. Bill lag op de grond naar de sterren te staren. Alyssa kwam naast hem liggen en zo keken ze een tijdje naar de sterren. Alyssa begon het koud te krijgen en rilde zachtjes maar ze wou niet opstaan, ze lag goed zo dicht naast Bill. Bill voelde haar rillen.

"Heb je het koud?" vroeg hij aan haar.

"Ja." antwoordde Alyssa.

"Wacht even, ik zal een deken halen." zei Bill en hij stond op en liep naar de tent. Daar pakte hij een deken dat er lag en dan liep hij terug naar Alyssa. Die was recht gaan zitten omdat ze niet goed lag. Bill zette zich achter haar met zijn rug tegen een boom.

"Kom hier zitten, leun maar tegen mij." zei hij tegen haar terwijl hij voor zich op de grond klopte. Hij had het deken rond zijn schouders geslagen en toen Alyssa voor hem kwam zitten wikkelde hij het deken rond haar.

"Zo, heb je het nu al wat warmer?" fluisterde hij in haar oor. Alyssa knikte, ze kon geen woord uitbrengen, haar hart ging veel te wild tekeer. Zo bleven ze een tijdje zitten.

Ze moest in slaap gevallen zijn want toen ze wakker werd lag ze in de tent. Er had iemand zijn arm om haar heen geslagen want ze voelde een aangename druk op haar lichaam.

"Bill" besefte ze, "Maar dat kon toch niet, het was nacht, hij moest toch getransformeerd zijn?" vroeg ze zich af. Ze draaide zich voorzichtig om zodat ze kon zien wie haar vasthad. Buiten begon het licht te worden zodat ze goed kon zien wie er naast haar lag. Het bleek toch Bill te zijn, die op onverklaarbare wijze niet getransformeerd was die nacht. Ze probeerde hem wakker te maken door zachtjes over zijn neus te aaien maar Bill trok zijn neus op en sliep verder.

"Hmm dan maar de zware middelen" dacht Alyssa. Ze zocht naar het flesje water naast haar en draaide de dop er af.

"We zinken, verlaat het schip!" brulde ze terwijl ze het flesje over zijn hoofd leeggoot. Bill werd met een schok wakker en sprong van de matras af.

"Ik kan niet zwemmen" riep hij nog half slapend en in paniek. Alyssa schoot keihard in de lach bij het zien van Bill's verdwaasde blik. Door het gelach van Alysas werd Bill wakkerder en toen hij het flesje in haar hand zag begon er hem iets te dagen. Alyssa had tranen in haar ogen van het lachen.

"Ik kan niet zwemmen!" hikte ze; "geweldige reactie Bill, daar ga ik je nog jaren mee pesten." Bill snapte eindelijk wat er gebeurd was en hij keek Alyssa vuil aan.

"Jij hé, jij bent echt erg, ik haat je." riep hij. Alyssa stopte met lachen want het klonk wel menens. Ze keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Ha, nu had ik je hé." zei Bill terwijl hij zijn tong uitstak naar haar.

"Oké, dat had ik misschien wel verdiend." gaf ze toe, "Maar ik heb een vraagje, waarom ben je niet getransformeerd gisterenavond?" Bill keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Ik ben toch wel getransformeerd?" zei hij. Alyssa schudde haar hoofd. Bill dacht even na en kwam tot de conclusie dat ze gelijk had.

"Geen idee, misschien helpt dat drankje van je wel." zei hij. Alyssa wist ook niet aan wat het kon liggen.

Buiten hadden de vier wolven genoeg gezien. Twee van hen keerden naar de roedel terug om verslag uit te brengen en de andere twee bleven in de buurt van Bill en Alyssa om hen in het oog te houden. De twee die terug gingen renden zo snel ze konden door het bos. Als ze snel waren konden ze nog voor het opkomen van de zon bij de roedel terug zijn. Ze renden nog sneller en ze waren juist bij de roedel aangekomen toen de eerste zonnestralen door de bomen verschenen. Ze transformeerden terug naar mens en brachten Sorin op de hoogte van wat ze allemaal gezien hadden.

"Zo, hij heeft dus een meisje bij dat hij niet gebeten heeft?" vroeg Sorin aan de twee. Die knikten. Crina die er ook was komen bijstaan had een idee.

"Sorin, ik heb een plan om dat stuk uitschot uit te schakelen." zei ze tegen haar man. Ze vertelde haar plan aan hem. Toen ze klaar was met vertellen knikte Sorin enthousiast.

"Dat is een geweldig plan liefje, ik zou het niet beter kunnen bedenken hebben." zei hij. Hij riep de roedel samen en bracht ze op de hoogte van het plan.

Bill en Alyssa hadden alles ingepakt, ze zouden verder trekken op zoek naar de roedel. Ze zouden een heel stuk wandelen en dan weer een open plekje zoeken om hun kamp op te slaan. Na een lange tocht vonden ze een mooi plekje om de tent op te zetten. Ze wilden dat graag voor het donker doen omdat ze niet wisten of Bill deze keer wel of niet zou transformeren. Ze wisten nog altijd niet waarom hij de vorige nacht niet getransformeerd was dat zou waarschijnlijk een groot vraagteken blijven. Bill zette de tent op en Alyssa ging op onderzoek uit. Ze liep een eindje en toen kreeg ze het gevoel dat ze in de gaten werd gehouden. Ze keek voorzichtig om zich heen maar ze kon niets zien. Omdat ze zich niet op haar gemak voelde liep ze snel terug naar de kampplaats. Bill was klaar met de tent en keek op toen Alyssa eraan kwam. De zon begon langzaam te zakken, het zou niet lang meer duren eer het donker was.

"Ik ga een plaatsje zoeken om te transformeren oké?" zei Bill tegen Alyssa. Ze knikte dat ze het begrepen had. Zelf ging ze slapen, ze was moe van de tocht. Bill verdween tussen de bomen en wachtte af tot hij zou transformeren. Het laatste streepje zon verdween en niet één maar vier mensen transformeerden in een wolf.

Bill was bijna helemaal getransformeerd toen hij tegen de grond gesmakt werd. Hij probeerde zich los te rukken maar degene die hem tegen de grond hield was sterk, heel sterk. Verderop klonk er gegil.

"Alyssa!" besefte hij en weer probeerde hij zich los te rukken, zonder succes.

Alyssa lag juist in haar bed toen ze gesnuif hoorde.

"Kom maar Bill, ik ben al omgekleed." riep ze. Maar er kwam niemand de tent binnen. Dat vond Alyssa raar dus stond ze op en liep naar buiten. Daar zag ze een wolf staan, Bill dacht ze en ze liep op hem af. Maar het was Bill helemaal niet en toen ze dat besefte was het al te laat. De wolf sprong op haar af en smakte haar tegen de grond. Alyssa begon te gillen.

Bill probeerde zich nog altijd los te maken uit de greep van de wolf.

"Stop maar met je poging want het lukt je toch niet." snauwde iemand. Toen hij de stem hoorde besefte hij dat hij in diepe problemen zat. Niemand minder dan Sorin had hem gevonden.

"Wat ben je van plan Sorin?" snauwde Bill naar hem.

"Ah, je bent toch niet vergeten wie ik ben." antwoordde Sorin.

"Hoe zou ik de smeerlap kunnen vergeten die mij gemaakt heeft tot wat ik nu ben?" zei Bill razend. Sorin hield hem nog altijd in een houdgreep. Bill wist niet wat ze van plan waren maar veel goeds kon het niet zijn. Hij hoorde dat ze iemand kwam aangelopen.

"Crina heeft haar." zei Cyprian tegen Sorin. Toen Bill dat hoorde probeerde hij zich weer uit de greep van Sorin los te maken. Sorin gaf hem een ferme tik met zijn klauwen en Bill viel bewusteloos op de grond.

"Zo, die is wel even buiten westen, dat geeft ons tijd om het meisje mee te nemen naar onze schuilplaats." zei Sorin, "Zeg maar tegen Crina dat ze mag vertrekken." Cyprian liep terug naar Crina en bracht de boodschap over. Ze sleurde Alyssa mee en het drietal vertrok naar hun schuilplaats. Daar aangekomen smeet Crina Alyssa in een soort van grot met tralies voor. Ze zette twee wolven als bewakers voor de poort zodat ze zeker niet kon ontsnappen. Ze zouden later wel met haar afrekenen. Crina liep naar Sorin en Cyprian.

"Zo, het eerste deel van het plan is al geslaagd, nu moeten we afwachten wat de jongen gaat doen." zei ze tegen hen. Sorin en Cyprian knikten instemmend.

"Wanneer gaan we het plan met het meisje uitvoeren?" vroeg Cyprian enthousiast.

"Rustig, daar hebben we nog alle tijd voor." antwoordde Sorin.

"Je denkt toch niet dat jij de gelukkige bent die het mag uitvoeren Cyprian?" vroeg Crina snerend. Cyprian schudde angstig zijn hoofd.

"Want die eer is alleen voor Sorin weggelegd, knoop dat goed in je oren." sneerde ze nog snel. Cyprian droop af en liet Sorin en Crina achter.

De volgende morgen werd Bill versufd wakker.

"Hoe komt het dat ik hier naakt op de grond lig?" vroeg hij zich af. Hij pijnigde zijn hersenen en met een schok herinnerde hij zich weer wat er gebeurd was.

"Alyssa!" schoot er door zijn hoofd en hij liep naar de tent en rukte de flap open. Maar er was geen spoor van Alyssa te zien. Hij liet zich op de matras zakken en dacht na over wat hij moest doen.

Alyssa vinden en redden, dat was al zeker, maar hoe? Hij moest eerst een plan bedenken want anders zouden ze het beiden waarschijnlijk niet overleven, de haat bij de roedel zat diep heel diep.

Alyssa zat in de grond na te denken wat ze nu kon doen. Ze hoopte dat de wolven Bill niet hadden vermoord en ze wist niet wat ze met haar van plan waren. Ze vermoedde dat ze haar als lokaas wilde gebruiken om Bill te vangen, als ze hem al niet vermoord hadden. Ze zat op de grond toen er iemand voor het hek kwam staan.

Sorin was naar de grot gelopen waar Alyssa zat. Hij bestudeerde haar even voor hij naar binnen ging.

"Ze was best wel knap, ze zou een leuk extraatje zijn voor de roedel, ze was nog jong dus heel geschikt om nog wat nakomelingen van hem op de wereld te zetten." dacht hij. Hij liep op haar af en greep haar vast. Alyssa probeerde zich los te rukken maar hij had haar stevig vast.

"Ik heb een voorstel voor je." zei Sorin tegen haar.

"Wat dan?" siste Alyssa.

"Als je je vrijwillig bij ons aansluit laten we de verrader met rust, je wordt dan wel mijn vrouw, je bent jong en sterk." zei Sorin. Alyssa dacht razendsnel na. Geen haar op haar hoofd dat er aan dacht om zich bij hen aan te sluiten.

"Ben je gek? Ik wil niet zo worden als jullie, en zeker niet jouw vrouw." zei ze koeltjes. Sorin keek haar dreigend aan.

"Ik zou er nog maar even over nadenken als ik jouw was." zei hij en hij liet haar los. Alyssa viel op de grond terwijl Sorin weg beende. Wat hij niet wist is dat Crina alles had gehoord wat hij tegen Alyssa gezegd had.

"Wat denkt hij wel, mij zomaar aan de kant schuiven voor een jong ding. Daar moet ik een stokje voor steken, ik voer vanaf nu mijn eigen plannetje uit." ging er in haar binnenste om. Ze liep weg van de grot, ze liep naar Sorin en deed alsof er niets aan de hand was.

"Zo wat is je plan nu?" vroeg ze aan hem.

"Voorlopig nog even afwachten, de verrader zal haar waarschijnlijk wel komen zoeken en dan kunnen we hem afmaken en daarna het meisje." antwoordde hij.

"Vuile leugenaar." dacht Crina, "Klinkt als een goed plan schatje." zei ze tegen Sorin. Straks zou ze haar plan wel uitvoeren maar daar moest ze voor wachten tot het donker werd.

Bill liep door het bos op zoek naar Alyssa. Als het avond werd zou hij meer voordelen hebben, dan kon hij proberen om haar geur op te pikken zodat hij zeker wist dat hij de juiste richting uitliep. Nu liep hij maar wat rond, niet wetende of hij de juiste richting uitliep. Nadat hij drie keer dezelfde boom was tegen gekomen gaf hij het op. Hij ging zitten en wachtte tot de avond zou vallen. Aan de stand van de zon te zien zou dat niet zo heel lang meer duren.

In het kamp van de roedel zaten Sorin en Crina bij het vuur. De zon was bijna onder en ze konden elk moment transformeren. Vooral Crina zag er naar uit, dan kon haar plan eindelijk van start gaan. Enkele minuten later was de zon verdwenen en Crina, Sorin en de rest van de roedel transformeerden in gevaarlijke wolven.

"Ik moet even iets doen, ik ben direct terug." zei Crina tegen Sorin. Ze verdween tussen de bomen. Sorin vertrouwde haar niet en volgde haar stiekem. Hij zag dat ze naar de grot liep waar Alyssa gevangen zat. Ze ging de grot binnen.

Alyssa hoorde iemand aankomen en drukte zich tegen de muur van de grot. Ze zag een wolf verschijnen en dacht dat het Sorin was.

"Sorin?" zei ze aarzelend. De wolf sprong op haar af en smakte haar tegen de grond.

"Mis" zei de wolf, "Nog iets te zeggen voor ik je afmaak?" zei ze hijgend. Alyssa sperde haar ogen open en wilde gillen toen de wolf haar in haar keel wou bijten. Ineens werd de wolf die boven op haar zat opzij gesmeten door een andere wolf, zijn klauwen schuurden over Alyssa's borst heen. Crina miste Alyssa's keel maar beet wel in haar arm omdat Alyssa die omhoog bracht om haar gezicht te beschermen.

"Crina, neeee" gromde Sorin luid voor hij op haar afstormde en haar van Alyssa smeet. De twee wolven begonnen te vechten op leven en dood. Alyssa kroop zo ver mogelijk van hen weg, ze voelde zich helemaal niet goed. Ze zag de twee vechtende wolven dichterbij komen voor ze het bewustzijn verloor.

Sorin was aan de winnende hand en gaf Crina de laatste doodsteek, hij beet haar keel over en liet haar al stervende achter. Hij liep op Alyssa af en zag dat ze gebeten was, het zou niet lang meer duren eer ze ontwaakte als een wolf. Hij tilde haar op, legde haar buiten de grot neer en wachtte af.

Alyssa werd wakker doordat ze bloed rook. Ze kwam recht en keek recht in de ogen van Sorin.

"Wat is er gebeurd, waarom voel ik mij zo raar?" vroeg ze hem. Sorin wees op haar lichaam en toen Alyssa naar beneden keek en haar behaarde lichaam zag wist ze genoeg. Ze liet zich zakken en huilde heel luid. Ze begon te rennen, ze wilde wegrennen maar ze wist niet waarheen. Sorin wilde haar tegen houden en volgde haar. Ze was snel, hij had moeite om haar in te halen. Hij nam een sprong en kwam boven op Alyssa terecht die viel. Ze vocht om weg te komen maar Sorin was juist nog iets sterker dan haar.

"Rustig, kalmeer nu een beetje." riep hij tegen haar. Alyssa bleef vechten en er zat voor Sorin niets anders op dan haar buiten westen te slaan. Hij gaf een klap tegen haar hoofd met zijn klauwen en Alyssa viel bewusteloos. Hij tilde haar op en bracht haar terug naar de grot. Daar legde hij haar op de grond, ze zou waarschijnlijk wel tot morgenochtend buiten westen zijn. Hij zette zich naast haar en wachtte tot ze wakker zou worden.

Bill's haren gingen recht overeind staan toen hij het hartverscheurende gehuil hoorde dat door het bos galmde. Instinctief wist hij dat het Alyssa was. Hij sprintte sneller als ooit tevoren, hij wilde weten of Alyssa oké was. Hij stak zijn neus in de lucht en snoof diep, zo wist hij of hij de goede richting uitging. Een onbekende maar toch bekende geur drong zijn neus binnen. Het rook als Alyssa maar tegelijk ook naar een wolfachtige. Hij snoof nog eens diep en stopte abrupt met rennen. Met een schok besefte hij wat er gebeurd moest zijn. Alyssa was ook getransformeerd in een weerwolf. Hij voelde de woede in zich opborrelen. Nu was hij des te meer op wraak uit. Hij begon terug te rennen met zijn neus af en toe in de lucht om de richting te bepalen. Het was al tegen de morgen aan toen hij rook dat hij dichterbij kwam. Hij besloot om te stoppen en te wachten tot hij terug in een mens getransformeerd was. Dan kon hij onopvallender dichterbij proberen komen zonder dat ze hem roken.

Alyssa schrok die morgen badend in het zweet wakker.

"Wat een vreselijke nachtmerrie!" dacht ze. Ze keek om zich heen en zag Sorin zwijgend op haar neerkijken. Ineens kreeg ze een rilling over haar hele lichaam en ze sloeg haar armen om zich heen. Ze keek naar beneden en zag dat ze naakt was. Ze keek terug op naar Sorin en wat ze in zijn ogen zag stond haar niet aan. Zijn blik straalde lust uit maar hijzelf probeerde zich te beheersen. Hij nam een deken dat op de grond lag en reikte haar dat aan. Alyssa rukte het uit zijn handen en sloeg het om haar heen.

"Dat word je wel gewoon." zei Sorin tegen haar. Alyssa begreep eerst niet wat hij zei maar toen ze even nadacht besefte ze wat hij bedoelde.

"Was het dan toch geen nare droom, alles wat er deze nacht gebeurd is?" vroeg ze aan hem. Sorin schudde met zijn hoofd en keek haar weer aan.

"Ben ik nu dan ook iemand die elke avond in een wolf verander?" vroeg ze weer. Sorin knikte zwijgend. Alyssa liet zich op de grond vallen en begon te huilen, dit was wel het laatste wat ze wilde. Sorin stond op en liet haar huilend achter. Hij liep naar het lichaam van Crina en begon het weg te slepen.

Alyssa herstelde zich snel na haar emotionele uitbarsting en begon te denken. Na een hele tijd nadenken wist ze wat ze moest doen, ze zou zich aansluiten bij de roedel. Ze wachtte tot Sorin terug zou komen, iets in haar zei dat hij elk moment kon komen. Haar gevoel had gelijk want enkele minuten later kwam Sorin er weer aan. Alyssa bracht hem op de hoogte van haar beslissing. Sorin was blij dat ze er zo over dacht en wou haar omhelzen maar Alyssa deed een stap naar achter.

"Ehm, dit betekent niet dat ik mij er nu al klaar voor voel om je vrouw te worden, daar zal je nog even geduld voor moeten oefenen. Laat mij nu eerst even wennen aan dit alles." zei ze tegen hem.

"Oké, geen probleem, zolang je maar weet dat je uiteindelijk wel van mij wordt." antwoordde Sorin. Alyssa knikte en samen liepen ze naar buiten. Sorin stelde haar voor aan de rest van de roedel.

Bill had stemmen gehoord en sloop voorzichtig dichterbij. Hij spitste zijn oren zodat hij kon horen wat er gezegd werd.

"Ik sluit mij bij jullie aan." hoorde hij Alyssa zeggen. Zijn hart stond een seconde stil.

"Nee!" vloog er door zijn hoofd, "Ik moet haar redden, ze mag zich niet bij hen aansluiten."

Hij gluurde door de bladeren en zag Alyssa en Sorin uit de grot komen. Hij zag dat ze naar de rest van de roedel liepen en dat Alyssa werd voorgesteld aan iedereen. Bill voelde alle moed in zijn schoenen zakken, nu was hij Alyssa ook al kwijt. Hij sloop voorzichtig weg van de roedel en ging verderop even zitten om na te denken. Hij kon niet geloven dat Alyssa zich vrijwillig zou aansluiten bij de roedel, ze moest op de één of andere manier gedwongen zijn. Hij besloot dat hij zou wachten voor hij iets ondernam tot het donker was.

Alyssa zat naast Sorin af te wachten tot het donker werd. Ze zagen de zon ondergaan en de maan opkomen. Sorin zei dat het tijd was om zich klaar te houden voor de transformatie, hij was amper uitgesproken of de hele roedel begon te transformeren. Enkele minuten later was iedereen van mens in wolf veranderd. Alyssa stak haar neus in de lucht en snoof diep. Ze rook een vagen bekende geur.

"Bill!" schoot er door haar gedachten. Ze keek naar Sorin en deed teken dat ze een eindje ging lopen. Sorin knikte en deed teken terug dat ze mocht gaan. Cyprian wou Alyssa volgen maar Sorin hield hem tegen.

"Laat haar maar, ik vertrouw haar." zei hij tegen hem. Cyprian morde even maar bleef bij Sorin zitten.

Alyssa keek voorzichtig om zich heen om te zien of ze niet gevolgd werd. Ze hoopte dat ze Sorin zo bespeeld had dat hij haar vertrouwde en blijkbaar was dat gelukt want ze voelde dat ze niet gevolgd werd. Ze snoof nog eens diep in de lucht om Bill te lokaliseren. Ze hoorde gekraak in de bosjes voor haar en ze nam een aanloop en sprong midden in het bosje. Ze landde recht op Bill en smeet hem tegen de grond. Bill die niet wist wat er gebeurde begon meteen te vechten maar Alyssa liet zich niet doen. Ze duwde hem tegen de grond in een houdgreep.

"Bill, hou op, ik ben het." zei ze tegen hem. Toen Bill haar stem hoorde was hij zo verbaasd dat hij meteen stopte met zich te verweren. Hij probeerde zich nog wel los te rukken maar Alyssa loste hem niet.

"Wil je me wel eens loslaten?" snauwde Bill.

"Dat kan ik niet doen, als ze me gevolgd zijn dan kunnen ze niets verkeerd denken, dan heb ik je zogezegd gevonden." antwoordde ze. Bill keek haar niet begrijpend aan en Alyssa vertelde hem het hele verhaal.

"Maar ik heb ook een plan." sloot ze het verhaal af.

"Oja, welk dan?" vroeg Bill.

"Wel, ik ga mij helemaal integreren in de roedel en na verloop van tijd vermoord ik Sorin, dan ben jij van de vloek van de weerwolf vanaf en ik ook dan." zei ze.

"En wat moet ik ondertussen doen?" vroeg Bill.

"Jij blijft mooi uit de buurt want als ze jouw vinden dan maken ze je direct af." antwoordde Alyssa. Ze hoorde gekraak van takjes en ze stak haar neus in de lucht en snoof.

"Cyprian komt eraan, Bill doe alsof ik je overmeesterd heb." zei ze snel tegen hem. Ze verzette zich zodat het leek alsof ze hem juist te pakken had. Cyprian verscheen van achter de bomen en toen hij zag wat er zich afspeelde viel zijn mond open van verbazing.

"Cyprian, ga Sorin halen, ik heb de verrader gevangen!" schreeuwde ze tegen hem. Cyprian bleef even vertwijfeld staan kijken maar kwam toen in actie en rende naar de roedel terug.

"Wat ben je van plan?" vroeg Bill verbaasd.

"We zijn gepakt, het beste wat we nu kunnen doen is doen alsof ik jouw heb gevangen, ik krijg Sorin wel zover dat hij jouw voorlopig niets aandoet." zei ze tegen hem.

"Ben je daar zeker van?" vroeg Bill een beetje angstig.

"Ja, maar speel dan wel het spelletje mee." zei Alyssa snel want ze hoorde dat Sorin en Cyprian er aankwamen. Ze had gelijk want Sorin en Cyprian kwamen van achter de bomen vandaan. Alyssa had haar tanden in Bill's keel gezet.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg Sorin aan Alyssa. Die hief haar kop op.

"Ik heb de verrader gevangen, mag ik hem afmaken?" vroeg ze. Sorin keek haar stralend aan.

"Nee, wacht daar maar even mee, we nemen hem mee en houden hem even gevangen, ik heb nog leuke dingen voor hem in petto." antwoordde Sorin. Alyssa keek hem sip aan.

"Echt niet? Ik doe het hoor." smeekte ze.

"Nee, ik weet iets veel leuker, hou hem vast dan sleuren we hem mee naar het kamp." commandeerde Sorin. Cyprian en hij kwamen Alyssa helpen om Bill mee naar kamp te dragen. In het kamp aangekomen smeten ze hem in de grot en liepen ze terug naar het vuur.

"Ik ben trots op je." zei Sorin tegen Alyssa. Alyssa schuurde met haar kop tegen zijn lijf en nestelde zich tegen hem aan.

Alyssa wachtte tot Sorin in slaap was voor ze stilletjes wegsloop.

Ze liep naar de grot waar Bill opgesloten zat. Ze riep hem en hij kwam aan de tralies staan.

"Straks voer ik het plan uit." zei ze tegen hem.

"Ik heb liever dat je dat door mij laat doen. Het is veel te gevaarlijk." zei hij koppig.

"Wie lag er daarstraks onder wie?" vroeg Alyssa. Daar wist Bill niets op te zeggen en hij liep weg. Alyssa draaide zich om en stond oog in oog met Cyprian.

"Zo, wat zou Sorin ervan vinden als ik hem van jouw plannetje op de hoogte breng?" vroeg hij. Alyssa slikte.

"Het is niet wat je denkt, ik probeerde de verrader te laten geloven dat ik aan zijn kant sta." probeerde ze zich te verdedigen maar Cyprian rende snel naar Sorin toe. Hij wekte hem en bracht hem op de hoogte van wat hij gehoord had. Hij sprong recht en rende naar de grot.

Alyssa probeerde de tralies open te wrikken zodat Bill kon ontsnappen maar het lukte haar niet. Bill was ook tegen de tralies aan het duwen in de hoop dat ze eruit zouden vliegen maar de tralies waren sterker dan ze eruit zagen.

"Alyssa pas op!" schreeuwde Bill, hij zag dat Sorin er kwam aangelopen. Alyssa keek om maar voor ze kon reageren werd ze omver gegooid door Sorin. Ze begonnen te vechten op leven en dood. Bill zag vanuit zijn gevangenis dat Alyssa het onderspit delfde en dat maakte een onbekende kracht in hem los. Hij smeet zich telkens opnieuw tegen de tralies en uiteindelijk begaf die het. Bill rende naar Alyssa en Sorin en sprong naar Sorin. Hij greep hem bij zijn nekvel, weg van Alyssa en nu waren Sorin en Bill aan het vechten. Alyssa wou Bill te hulp schieten maar Cyprian versperde haar de weg. Alyssa gromde en vloog op Cyprian af. Ze begon met hem te vechten en beet hem waar ze maar kon. Gelukkig was Cyprian niet heel sterk en had ze hem snel een kopje kleiner gemaakt. Ze keek om zich heen om te kijken hoe het met Bill en Sorin gesteld was. Wat ze zag beviel haar helemaal niet, Bill lag hevig bloedend in zijn menselijke gedaante op de grond met Sorin over hem gebogen.

Ze besefte dat Bill er heel erg aan toe moest zijn anders zou hij niet in zijn menselijke gedaante veranderd zijn. Sorin wou Bill de genadeslag toedienen toen Alyssa tegen hem sprong, ze sleurde hem enkele meters van Bill vandaan en begon weer met hem te vechten. Het was een strijd van leven op dood. Ze rolden heen en weer, de ene keer leek het alsof Alyssa aan het winnen was, de andere keer leek Sorin te winnen.

Alyssa zat bovenop Sorin maar hij zwierde haar moeiteloos van zich af. Alyssa lande enkele meters verder en richtte zich snel weer op.

Sorin en zij stonden recht tegenover elkaar. Alyssa nam diep adem en sprong op Sorin af. Die had dat verwacht en hief zijn klauwen op. Maar Alyssa was sneller dan hij en ze dook onder zijn klauwen door en beet zijn strot over. Sorin viel neer terwijl de laatste levenstekenen uit zijn lichaam wegvloeiden. Toen Sorin zijn laatste adem uitblies transformeerde iedereen weer in zijn menselijke gedaante. Met de dood van Sorin was de vloek verbroken en kon iedereen terug normaal zijn. Alyssa veranderde ook terug in haarzelf, ze was zwaargewond en ze viel neer op de grond. Met haar laatste krachten kroop ze tot bij het levenloze lichaam van Bill. Ze viel half op hem neer en begon te huilen. Toen viel ze in een diepe droomloze slaap.

Enkele weken later was Alyssa voldoende hersteld om het ziekenhuis te mogen verlaten. Ze regelde nog de laatste papieren aan de verpleegpost en liep toen glimlachend naar buiten. Ze keek in het rond en toen ze zag wie ze wou zien liep ze snel op hem af en vloog in zijn armen. Bill keek haar diep in haar ogen en kuste haar vol passie. Hij was enkele dagen eerder al uit het ziekenhuis ontslagen. Ze droegen beiden nog de littekens van wat er gebeurd was, die zouden nooit helemaal verdwijnen, maar waar ze allebei heel zeker van waren was van hun liefde voor elkaar. Bill tilde haar op en bracht haar zo naar de auto. Ze reden naar huis waar ze eindelijk zonder zorgen aan hun leven samen zouden beginnen.

The End !


End file.
